spongebobgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
SBG Wiki:Discussions/Merging into Encyclopedia SpongeBobia
Discussion Good day wikians. Today I shall propose this wiki be redirected to the well-known SpongeBobia Network. With its primary wiki, its encyclopedia counterpart, located at SpongeBob.Wikia.com, I hope you will all graciously endorse my proposition. Let me start off by saying this wiki is quite incomplete and lacks interest. SBG and ESB could not collaborate due to conflicts of interest and therefore were pronounced "separate" in August, 2014. I don't believe having two knowledge bases is quite nessecary, especially if one overlooks the other by a large margin. The Encyclopedia SpongeBobia is a fairly stable community. I believe redirecting this wiki's URL as well as importing any content ESB doesn't have already would be great in terms of being successful in a reliable site for SBSP objects, facts, characters, places, episodes, information etc. So my manifesto for this wiki would be that notion. I am part of ESB's Administration so I may be slightly biased towards this wonderful change. But I overall believe from a neutral perspective that this could be a great start in terms of having one SB wikiproject that all contributors can help to increase the odds of success. ESB has a good etiquette and supports a healthy community. It contains sufficient templates to support the content and uses wiki markup and excellent design techniques to create a visually appealing site. It also obtains large scales of viewership which is the crystal clear evidence of a success criteria being reached. I firmly support only one wiki of a topic on Wikia. As seen with my votes in favor of merging CSB and other wikis. I feel this is a nessecary change to further achieve what needs to be achieved. I believe such a change will help attain further progress in community growth, collaborative effort, expansion to other fans and wikians, and unity of a SpongeBob Wikia & Community. Many Thanks, — Golfpecks256 [ [[User_talk:Golfpecks256|'Talk']] • ] 04:30, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Voting Support * — Golfpecks256 [ [[User_talk:Golfpecks256|'Talk']] • ] 04:30, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Neutral Oppose * Truthfully this caught me a bit offguard and I will need some more thinking, but currently my own bias will stand that I'm not interested in a merge, should a merge happen; I expect all the pages on this wiki that do not exist on ESB, to be ensured that they are moved there and not deleted upon arrival unless it's a page that really has no need for existing. I'm probably putting too much on the table at this point, but I would expect to be promoted to a position under the condition that I promise I do become a regular editor there, rollback would be good enough and fair enough I think. I'll probably put down some more thought later, and I can already foresee this will likely need a lot of bartering. * per above also i've been working really hard lately on making pages here, i really don't want all my work gone like that also "incomplete and lacks interest" this wiki is the most active it has been in ages, people are working very hard on this wiki at the moment SpongeBot678 09:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :* what's the point in working hard on a wiki, if readers mostly go to another wiki? All its work can easily be imported or added to the already existing pages on ESB. — Golfpecks256 [ [[User_talk:Golfpecks256|'Talk']] • ] 14:27, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::* "what's the point in working hard on a wiki, if readers mostly go to another wiki?" don't really see what point you're trying to make, and you've basically just insulted everyone who has ever edited here, by basically saying all the work they have done is for nothing as most people go on another wiki SpongeBot678 16:37, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: I'm not trying to insult the work that has been made. I just believe it should be showcased on another wiki that gains quite a lot of traction and high views on the internet. — Golfpecks256 [ [[User_talk:Golfpecks256|'Talk']] • ] 16:40, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: in a merge, we all can go page by page to make sure no work is lost. 02:38, February 27, 2019 (UTC) * that's like erasing a country from a map because the other is more powerful. -Chuck123456 : Collaboration and conquering are two different things. Collaborating would be beneficial as both wikis have the same goals. Cooperating is an excellent way of being successful at something. Therefore using SBG's content, we can build that onto ESB which would further achieve the goal of showcasing information on the series. — Golfpecks256 [ [[User_talk:Golfpecks256|'Talk']] • ] 23:10, February 27, 2019 (UTC) * It's probably better to make this wiki stay it's own. Not to take a stab at a user above but someone stated to be expected rights on ESB if the merge happens and I don't really think it'll be fair that user is granted insta-rights just for a merge considering that user is more active here than at ESB. I can understand losing rights because of an unexpected merge but ESB is a real large community and admin rights really should be earned rather than given due to merge. Getting too off topic but yeah I think it's better to not have the merge considering if content from here has to be move there as well. ** Just so you are aware, I asked to be promoted to rollback under the condition I become a regular editor. Comments * Hey guys, didn't want to vote Oppose or Support as I wanted to leave that to the community here. Regarding my thoughts on this, per AMK, we would go through page by page carefully considering the merge. :For me, I can see the argument to consolidate our communities as it would make us documenting SpongeBob more efficient and obviously if we can make one big community, it will be great for the SpongeBob fanbase as a whole. :I do, however, completely understand other arguments. SpongeBot makes a note that users have worked very hard on this wiki and they don't want that work lost. While we would be careful with the merge, I acknowledge that concern. I created the It's a SpongeBob Christmas! wiki for a bit of fun, perhaps it's the same for users here. :The choice is entirely yours of course, just my view on it. :) --Spongebob456 talk 09:36, February 27, 2019 (UTC)